The True Savior
by Accel Extreme
Summary: One-Shot. Sonic remembers some touching moments with his brother. He recalls on how Tails has been with him and even...saved his life. A touching moment with Sonic and Tails' brotherly love for each other with Sonic's view-point. Non-Yaoi or Shonen-ai. Just pure brotherly love. WARNING: Gets kinda Dark


**Well here's my one-shot about Sonic and Tails' BROTHERLY love. Also to note I added my own idea of Sonic's past. I really don't like Archie because it's not really the original Sonic, just some American fanmade one not relating to the original series at all. I just like the good ol' Yuji Naka, Sonic Team, and Sega. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Rain drops fell from the dull heavens. Clouds hid our beautiful sun making the day seem dreary. I let my small red shoes guide my way to a small clearing in between the sky-scraper like trees. I moaned due to the deep sorrow within my broken soul. I felt as if I were going to shatter into a million pieces.

Until hope came...

I advanced down the wooded trail hoping to get some rest under a tree. Suddenly, a heard a tiny sob behind a stalk of grass and weeds. At first I thought it was my imagination, but as I ventured near it the bawls got louder and louder which led my heart become emphatic with sorrow. I quickly pushed aside the vegetation...

And that's when I saw him...

* * *

His eyes were a puffy, red, discoloration. The oceanic, sky blue of his iris' were faded and mournful to glance even a minor peek at. Ragged, yellow fur blanketed his non-skin like frail body. Pink swatches of torn fur made him appear weak and unstable. He wore clothing on his feet and hands, but they were all mangled and ruptured. Red substances dropped from most of his body while he laid their staring at me with mere terror in his eyes. That look made me feel utterly depressed. He made me feel disgraceful of my dark, grim past life...

* * *

Horror stricken me back then. My dear parents were tragically murdered by the hands of a mechanical being who, whereas, has no emotion. Belongs to no purities nor impurities, devastation or regret.

Mechanical-beings are just formed to follow orders or complete a function of their creator's conception.

They have no conscience of their own abilities.

Right?

* * *

I dreaded my parents lost, and it has been haunting me for years. The screams of terror, bloodshed filled my stricken eyes. Bodies trying to flee by crawling away in a weak, moving structure. I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced out towards the abound of heavens up above one starry night 2 years previously. I speculated about what, what I really do stand as in this discriminating world, and I couldn't inquire on any possible solutions to my query. I stared at the chilling surface of the ground beneath. 2 feet away I found an astounding blade in superb condition. As I leveled the sharp blade towards my left hand, I smiled cheerfully. The steel exterior of the small knife glimmered in the stars as it were a jeweled scepter. '_This is the end__'_ I thought as I closed in on my pulse. I sighed thinking this was the only way to ever have a contented attitude again. I made one 'final' look towards the blissful, starry heavens.

What happened next was a miracle...

* * *

A beam of cosmic energy shone through the night sky. I was astonished as it raced across the midnight covered sky, finally diminishing out of sight's view-point. That's when I felt something unusual, abnormal to any other being. A feeling that replied:

_'Don't leave just yet!'_

I checked the area up and down.

No one...

I 'realized' that it was just my imaginative conscience, but the voices words replied again:

_'Don't leave just yet!'_

Was I going psychologically insane? Maybe, just maybe the voice revealed something to me,

Maybe I do have purpose in life. I then gratified that life isn't just a game of life and revelations.

It's about key factors that you do while you can.

Like maybe...

Love?

I threw the blade aside, and simpered toward the cosmos.

* * *

I reached out my rough hands toward his insubstantial clothed fingers. He casually, but steadily raised his fingers in to my palm. As he nonchalantly lifted his bruised image, I coaxed him saying,

"It's going to be okay."

* * *

Name: Miles Prower

Species: Fox

Sex: Male

Fur Color: Yellow and White

Iris: Cerulean

Age: 4

Attributes: 2 tails, denoting whether or not a mutated specimen of fox origin. Battered body.

Personality: Petrified, Shy

These things made up the puzzle that completed the boy when I first met him. Though I was only 4 years senior of him, I knew what the harsh, deteriorating, tragedies this world has stricken upon it's diverse inhabitants. His mind was filled with only questions seeking answers like me years back. Since then I helped him cope with the dreads of life, and bought him toward a more cheerful point of view. (I even gave him a nickname!) And when he improved in his therapeutic segment of teachings, he told me something that changed **our** lives:

"I want to cherish and save life Sonic! I-I want to make people happy."

* * *

I defeated the evil Doctor Ivo Robotnick (A.K.A Eggman) once, but I soon acknowledged that his mechanisms would only intensify in strength next time we meet. Tails wanted to aid me in the mission towards the eradication of Eggman's empire, and as I thought about it, he could become a great sidekick. He can fly by propelling his tails in 360° motion, great combat strength for a 5 year old, is very intelligent, and a superb mechanic and scientist.

In my mental mind I knew,

We were going to be great companions.

* * *

Ever since our first defeat of Eggman, me and Tails bonded closer toward each other. It was difficult to defeat the evil genius, but we resided as an obstinate figure and won the harsh and hazardous trek of the assassination of this "new" empire. But alas, due to Eggman's escape, we knew more destructive terror would rain upon our dear planet.

And so it has...

* * *

Years pass in our cryptic world. Tails and I have matured abundantly, not only in skill, but in our relationship. We used to be just friends, but now were brothers. Over time we had our altercations, dilemmas, and break-downs, but we always remained in union faithfully...

Like 2 peas in a pod.

Without him I would be nowhere, as if I were lost astray in an abyss of nothingness. We both need each other, without one were insignificant. I know I might sound sentimental, but all these mementos and inner-thoughts soften my scarred figurative heart. I recall back when we always used to go down-town to go buy a _bento box_ or relax with much tranquility at the park while devouring chili dogs. We always hung out with our other friends too and we even had very memorable moments with them too, but ours were special. Our bond could never break mentally or physically because we knew,

We were destined for each other.

* * *

My sneakers were shining in phosphorescence light of our luminous sun. We were sitting on the ledge of a cliff while our shoes dangled in the distance. Together we glared at the blue oasis of the heavens up high as cotton-like clouds drifted across the sky. I smirked at him while he looked to the empyrean above which matched his iris' shade.

I then recalled that voice I heard Years back,

It sounded like...Tails' voice.

He-he helped save my own life.

Astonishingly, tears began to form. Remembering these exquisite mementos made my heart jump. I jumped toward the yellow carnivore and embraced him in a hug.

"Sonic?! What are you-" Asked the surprised fox.

"Thank-you Tails, your a true hero..."

We sat there while I held a mellow smile on my lips and a confused look on his face.

* * *

**THE END**

**WOW. That story took me so long that I am so ashamed that is a stupid one shot. I deserve to get slapped... (**)**-_-) there a slapped face made out of characters. So anyway I'm sorry that I was busy but I finally and gradually made a story! ^.^ So anyways just as I said this isn't a Yaoi or a shonen-ai. Its just brotherly luv people! So anyways thanks for reading and just to put on note:**

**I am sorry for deleting my last story which was a dbz fic, circumstances pursued me into making it toward that high of a proportion. **

**And a bento box is a Japanese food dish filled with stuff that you can learn on Wikipedia (I'm too lazy)**

**Chao! OH WAIT!**

**EAT LOLLIPOPS AND GUMDROPS!**


End file.
